


Beyond the Veil

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's wings are glorious, Dean likes Cas's wings, First time seeing wings, Fluff, Gen, Glasses burned in Holy Oil, I'm also not very good at summaries I'm sorry please forgive me, I'm not very good at tags I'm sorry, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean managed to slip into usual conversation and banter with his brother for the remainder of the drive back to Lebanon, but the image of huge black wings still burned in the front of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiritual_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spiritual_potato).



> This is another result of Sam and me talking about Destiel and all various little things. This also came from a post I saw on Tumblr that I will link when I can dig it up again. If anyone finds the post before me, please let me know so I can link appropriately!
> 
> Sammy, this is for you my smol bean <3

Hunts were getting longer and harder to figure out. Dean had only planned to be in Oklahoma for a week at most, but they brought the hunt to an end nearly three weeks after they got there and rented their motel room. Dean was annoyed it had taken so long, but it was worth it now that they knew it was definitely over for the family and they’d saved a woman from the fate of a Hellhound attack.

“These are handy,” Sam commented as he dropped his glasses into a box in the trunk as they packed up their gear. “Should we keep hold of them?”

“Yeah. We don’t know what else they’ll be good for,” Dean said.

As soon as they were done and checked out, they were on the road. It didn’t matter that it was late and they could’ve easily stayed another night just to get some sleep. The Winchester brothers wanted out so they could head back to the bunker for a few days, and they were going to do that whether it was almost one in the morning or not.

The open roads were long and bare, giving Dean the space and freedom to put his foot down and cruise along at a speed he didn’t often get to do in the present days. Aside from Sam wanting to break as few laws as they possibly could in their line of work, there were usually other cars on the roads, so speeding would be dangerous and Dean didn’t want to get arrested or pulled over or anything. It was more hassle than it was worth and they’d done well avoiding the FBI since the Leviathan plot.

Just outside of Kansas, Dean pulled into a gas station to fill the gas tank up, sending Sam inside to pay for it and pick up some snacks while he was in there.

The night was peaceful and stars filled the sky. The half-moon hung low in the sky, shining brightly and lighting up what street lamps didn’t reach. Dean was so occupied with filling his car for his money’s worth and singing Led Zeppelin to himself that he didn’t register the familiar sound of fluttering until he was jumping six feet in the air.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Son of a-!” He spun round, finding the Angel stood looking at him. Before Dean could get his words out, he registered what he was seeing for the first time in all the years Castiel had been around.

“Dean. Are you okay?” Cas asked, a worried frown sitting on his lips. “What? What are you staring at?”

“Cas, your wings…” Dean said quietly, putting the pump in his hand back on the stand then slowly stepping towards the Angel. Dean had forgotten to take off his glasses and Sam hadn’t said a thing about it, and now Dean could see Castiel’s wings; strong, bold, black and huge. Cas frowned, looking over his shoulder.

“What? What about them? Do they look strange?” he asked. “Wait, how is it you can see them? You’ve never seen them before, Dean.”

“These glasses were burned in Holy Oil for a case and I guess I forgot to take them off. Cas, I… I can see your wings. They’re… beautiful,” Dean said quietly. A blush flared up fiercely on Cas’s face and he ducked his head down.

“I don’t- I wouldn’t go that far,” Cas mumbled. He gasped softly, head snapping up when a rough but gentle hand started threading through the thick, pristine kept feathers.

“They’re beautiful, Castiel,” Dean assured his friend, eyes fixed on the black shapes folded neatly behind the Angel. Cas’s blush deepened impossibly as he stretched them out just a little so Dean could get to them better. “Why haven’t I ever felt them if they’re always there?”

“You can’t feel what you don’t know is there,” Cas said quietly, feeling himself relaxing as his wings swayed gently, creating a soft breeze around Dean’s feet. “If anyone else were to see us, they’d think there’s something wrong with your mental state because it would look like you’re stroking the air.”

“Why can’t I see them without these glasses on?” Dean asked, green eyes meeting Cas’s blue ones as his fingers stayed buried in Cas’s wing.

“Because when an Angel takes a vessel, a kind of veil is created to keep our grace hidden from human eyes; this includes our wings,” Cas explained. “You have… you’ve found a loophole, Dean. You can see my wings.”

“Do Angels have halos? Like you see in all these history books?” the hunter asked, glancing above Cas’s head to see if he could see that, too.

“Yes,” Cas said almost sadly. “But mine shattered when I rebelled. A halo is a symbol of purity for Angels and I rebelled against everything that makes an Angel pure, so my halo shattered years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said quietly. “I’m sorry, Cas, it’s my fault. If you hadn’t gotten involved with Sammy an’ me, you wouldn’t have rebelled.” Cas shook his head, smiling gently.

“I don’t regret it, Dean,” he assured his friend. “My wings mean more to me than my halo ever did, so still having them means everything to me.”

“How much control do you have over them?” Dean asked curiously. “Can you do stuff with them or are they only made for you to fly?”

“I can do much more,” Cas said. “An Angel’s wings are one of our strongest features. They’re made to be a symbol of our protection and our strength.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips up. Cas reached, gently grasping Dean’s wrist and pulling his hand back from his wing. Dean frowned. “What are you-“

“Just watch,” Cas told him, his wings stretching further and swaying as he moved them. Once they stretched far enough, Cas curled them inward, sliding them across Dean’s back and gently nudging the hunter closer to him. Dean blushed, freckles becoming more prominent on his nose as his body was pressed against Cas’s. The Angel’s wings formed a cocoons around them, and Cas smiled, pleased with himself.

“Cas…” Dean said quietly.

“An Angel’s wings can take a lot of damage. If someone were to start shooting bullets at us right now, whether they can see my wings or not, you’d be protected,” the Angel explained. Dean shrunk in on himself a little. Cas was still holding his wrist and out of instinct, his other one sat on Cas’s waist. The Angel barely flinched.

“Cas,” Dean said again, a little more strongly this time. His words were lost in his throat as Cas’s wings uncurled, stretching out again for a second before folding neatly behind him. Dean stepped back and Cas let go of his wrist.

Dean spun around, heart almost skipping a beat when Sam came out of the shop, talking out loud about something that Dean couldn’t really understand nor decide if it was aimed at him or just Sam talking to himself again.

“You ready to go?” he asked as he approached the car. “Oh, hey Cas. Everything okay?”

“Yes, Sam. I just wanted to check in on you both,” the Angel said smoothly, a small smile on his lips. Dean looked at him again, their eyes meeting for a second before Dean’s trailed to the wings he still couldn’t get over.

“You, uh… wanna ride to the bunker with us?” he asked.

“It’s alright. I’ll meet you both there,” Cas said, nodding once to Dean then to Sam before disappearing.

“Everything alright, Dean?” Sam asked, watching his brother approaching the car again.

“Fine, yeah,” Dean muttered, slipping into the seat and kicking the engine to life as he pulled the door closed. Sam got into the passenger seat and put the bag of snacks down between them. He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re still wearing those glasses,” he said. Dean scrambled to pull them from his face, muttering to himself as he dropped them into the glovebox until he had the time to put them in the trunk with everything else.

Dean managed to slip into usual conversation and banter with his brother for the remainder of the drive back to Lebanon, but the image of huge black wings still burned in the front of his mind.


End file.
